


Like What You See?

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Feb 2016 [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, Future Fic, Innuendo, M/M, Married Couple, Physiotherapist Sousuke, Retired Olympian Rin, SouRin Week, Sportswear Model Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 7<br/>Prompts: Paper (Future Professions)</p><p>As much as Sousuke pretends to hate it, Rin knows he loves his obvious flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what I was doing here but I came up with this idea while talking with dahliadenoire on Twitter. We both really liked the idea of Rin being a sportswear model after retiring from the Olympics. Plus Sousuke would love it too...

Rin was _tired._   Today had been long, with three photoshoots for different brands crammed together with barely half an hour between them.  Thankfully, this swimsuit shoot was the last one of the day.  He was starting to ache from all the standing around and posing that he had been doing.  All he wanted was to crawl into bed with Sousuke and pass out for several days.

Speaking of Sousuke, Rin let his gaze drift over to his husband.  Even with Sousuke’s busy schedule as an athletic physiotherapist, he still made time to come to as many of Rin’s photoshoots as he could.  Even though Rin denied it whenever Sousuke brought it up, he was always much more comfortable whenever Sousuke was there.  It also gave him plenty of opportunities to tease his husband.

When their eyes met, Rin smirked, striking a pose he most definitely had _not_ been asked to do.  He cocked his hip to the side, resting his fist against it as he continued to smirk at Sousuke.  The legskins he wore clung to his thighs perfectly without any difficulty in movement.  When he was sure he had Sousuke’s full attention, he moved the hand on his hip up, lifting the track jacket slightly to give Sousuke a quick view at his ass.  He could hear the cameras going off but he ignored them.  By now, all the photographers he worked with were used to him occasionally doing whatever he wanted, even if it came at the expense of his poor husband’s composure.

Sousuke’s face was bright red when Rin glanced at him again.  For extra measure, he ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up in the way he knew Sousuke liked. 

Rin had to fight back a laugh when Sousuke nearly dropped his phone at that.  Giving Sousuke one last smile along with a wink, he turned his attention back to the photoshoot.

* * *

“You need to stop doing that in the middle of shoots, Rin.”  Sousuke’s voice sounded exasperated as the two of them made their way into their penthouse apartment.  He had been quiet the entire taxi ride home, getting flustered whenever Rin so much as looked at him.

“But Sousuke, my candids always come out the best!  Besides, I was bored and tired.  I’d like to see you try standing and posing all day long.”  Rin groaned a bit as he rolled his shoulders, trying to work out the ache in them.

Sousuke draped himself over Rin’s shoulders, pressing soft kisses to Rin’s neck.  “Stop agreeing to do so many shoots in one day, then.  You’ve always worked too hard.”

Leaning back against him, Rin sighed a bit.  “I suppose.  But I do have a husband with magic hands who I know can work out all my aches and pains.”  He grinned a bit, turning his head to press a kiss to Sousuke’s cheek.  “So, how about it, Sou?”

“Spoiled,” Sousuke murmured before turning Rin around to pull him into a kiss.

The kiss left Rin breathless and he grumbled about how Sousuke was “Such a _cheater_ ,” because really, it wasn’t fair that Sousuke could do that to him so easily.  Grabbing Sousuke’s hand, he dragged him over to the bed before lying down on his stomach.

“Well, if I’m so spoiled, then you won’t mind giving me that massage.”  Rin smirked again, trying to fight back the embarrassment from the kiss.  Stupid Sousuke always knew exactly what to do to make him weak.

He relaxed when Sousuke straddled his legs, hands already working their way under his shirt to rub his aching shoulders.  “It’s alright, Rin.  You know I love spoiling you.”

Rin pressed his face into the bed, hiding his growing blush and stupid grin at those words.  Really, Sousuke could be _so_ embarrassing.  “Shut up, you big lug.”

Sousuke leaned down, pressing a kiss to the back of Rin’s neck before whispering, “But I know you like how big I am.”

“ _Sousuke!_ ”  Grabbing one of the pillows, Rin aimed it behind him.  He was unable to stop himself from smiling when he heard the pillow connect and Sousuke’s subsequent laughter.

“Sorry, sorry.  Think of that as payback for your blatant flirting during your photoshoot.”  Giving up on the massage for now, Sousuke laid down on top of Rin, pressing his face into Rin’s hair.

Rin groaned, turning his head to stick his tongue out at Sousuke.  “You’re heavy.  And you like my flirting.  I know you do.”

Shifting a bit, Sousuke rolled off to lay next to Rin, smiling softly.  “I do.  But then again, I love everything about you.  I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t.”

The breath caught in Rin’s lungs as he stared at Sousuke, taking in his words.  It wasn’t something new to hear but every time Sousuke said something like that, Rin felt like he was falling in love all over again.

Not knowing what to say, he simply kissed Sousuke again, letting himself be pulled on top of his husband.


End file.
